


L'appel du vide

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, evil author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter how hard and desperately she had tried, the raven was never able to catch the lion in time.





	L'appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> L'appel du vide means "Call of the void", which can be described as a phenomenon that, for example, takes place when you're standing in a high place and think about jumping or letting go yet you don't actually want to.

_ “Just one little step…” _

Apathetic eyes, which were nothing but cold and sharp as shards of ice, fluttered close in a painfully slow manner. 

_ “And I’d be able to put an end to everything…” _

A soft hum echoed throughout the building’s roof whilst a gentle breeze collided with her, playing with her fair hair almost lovingly, in a way that practically resembled her lover’s tender touch.

_ “Just… One.” _

Her heart shrunk harmfully as her entire body moved forward ever so slightly, enough for her feet to leave the edge of the building and begin the lethal fall she both dreaded and longed for.

_ **“ANNIE!”** _

Upon registering the heartrending scream, which was hopelessly calling out for her as it broke and wavered around the edges, she opened her eyes again only to see a pale hand reaching out for her body in order to grab a hold of her before it was too late.

_ “M-Mikasa?” _

No matter how hard and desperately she had tried, the raven was never able to catch the lion in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Mikannies! I hope you've enjoyed this story... If that's even possible to begin with hahaha. In case you have, please leave a kudos and a comment with your feedback/thoughts for they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> Now time for a sad announcement: school resumes for me this Tuesday so that means that I won't have much time to write, especially since I'm going to be a 12th grader in three days. If you want to know what I'm up to, or just have a way to contact me in order to make requests or something, follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @gasperlistrange
> 
> Peace out, see you soon my lovelies! <3


End file.
